As well known in the art, it is generally not possible to make satisfactory hand held astronomical observations using binoculars having magnifications greater than ten times (10.times.) and objective diameters greater than 50 mm (10.times.50), unless a mechanical support is provided to reduce or eliminate hand vibrations. Heretofore, many complex mechanical mounting systems have been developed to eliminate the deleterious vibrations commonly associated with astronomical observations performed with high power binoculars. Typically, such systems are intended to be utilized with the observer in a standing position, thereby making observations near the zenith uncomfortable or impossible. Further, currently available binocular mounts are generally supported on a tripod structure, with the center of gravity of the binocular and/or counterweights at a relatively large distance from the head of the tripod. As such, exceptionally sturdy tripods are oftentimes necessary to minimize unwanted vibrations. Unfortunately, the resulting massive and awkward structures have limited portability, decrease the convenience of astronomical observations, and do not satisfactorily eliminate vibrations.